


A Special Welcome

by xenous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: Gary is onlycuriousabout what Jason and Mark are up to. That's all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been _waaay_ too long since I wrote anything but this popped up the other day so here it is!

Jason entered the studio's kitchen area to find Gary tapping away on his laptop, tucked in the corner of the room. Gary glanced up with a smile.

"Alright, Jay, want a coffee? It should still be hot. I'm just gonna be a sec here."

He pulled a mug out of the cupboard and filled it, adding a splash of milk before setting it down in front of Jason. By the time he sat back down, Jason had snapped the screen down on the computer and leaned back, sipping at his coffee, blue eyes lit with curiosity. After all, it wasn't every day that Gary asked if he could get to the studio before everyone else. Gary decided to cut right to the chase.

"How are things going with Mark? Really, I mean. You both seem happy enough when I see you in public or when we're all here but you and I both know that's not the whole picture, right? I just… it's been like, three months or something now, so I wanted to ask how it was working out for you. I don't want to invade or anything; I just... I worry about him." God, he was nervous, and that was just fucking weird, being nervous with Jason. Gary fidgeted distractedly. This wasn't supposed to be hard, talking to one of his closest friends about their band mate.

Jason's brow furrowed. "Does Mark seem unhappy somehow? I think everything's great. I've never seen him happier, but if – did he say something to you?"

"No, no, no," Gary refuted hastily. "He hasn't said anything. He seems fine. Better than fine; really, like, contented. You, too. You both look happier." In fact, privately he thought that Mark usually looked like the proverbial cat that got the cream these days, thoroughly satisfied with his life. It both relieved and vaguely miffed Gary that despite all his efforts, it was Jason who'd discovered how to make Mark happier. Turns out that a set of rules, some discipline and a lot of care and attention had helped bring Mark back to his happier self.

He waved a hand, refocusing on the here and now. "It's just, well, I can't really ask about it in public, you know? So I wanted to check in on things. In case. If you needed anything, or... I mean, I know Howard and Rob have been involved a little and um..." he now had no idea what to say. Gary Barlow did not verbally flounder like this. He was usually so smooth... except where Mark Owen was concerned, clearly.

Jason leaned forward, forearms braced on the table and a knowing smirk on his lips. "You want in."

"What? No! I want in what?"

"Mark," came the blunt answer causing Gary's eyebrows to shoot up.

The barest hint of colour touched Gary's cheeks as he conceded and mumbled, "Yeah, I do."

That smirk became a wicked grin, and Jason steepled his fingers together, blue eyes holding Gary's. "What's it worth to you?"

"Are you pimping him out now?" Gary practically gasped, reassured when the older man shook his head in denial before he'd even finished the question. 

"Of course not. This is a special thing, just between you and me." His expression grew intense at Gary's continued shock.

"Mark likes this sort of thing. It's taboo, he gets off on it. But it's only between friends, I would never let some stranger have his way with him! But I was thinking that maybe a little incentive might make you feel like you can really let loose, at least the first time. We all know how stuck up you can get when it comes to this stuff." 

The smirk was back as Gary squirmed in his chair, immediately enthralled with the idea, yet simultaneously concerned with how excited it got him. His own personal whore for the night, who would do – would take – anything he chose to give him. Mark Owen, naked on a silver platter.

He licked his lips. "What kind of fee did you have in mind?"

"Up to you, mate. Whatever you think he's worth."

That qualification made for a difficult decision indeed; Gary couldn't really put a figure to what it meant to him. Or if he could, it would be out of reach for even his admittedly large bank account.

Jason noticed his wary look and his gaze fell on the laptop, a flash of insight leaving him grinning madly. "You got internet access on that thing? Yeah? How much is the album going for on Amazon these days, anyway?"

* * *

Steel closed around Mark's ankles and he smiled faintly at the touch of metal, pre-warmed by Jason's hands. He folded, face pressing against the hotel mattress, obediently following the quiet directions and stretching his arms behind him, his hands bracketing his feet.

A second set of shackles fastened around his wrists and Mark tensed, realising that he had zero mobility left, locked as he was into the spreader bar.

"Master?" he whispered.

"Right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere," his lover soothed, gentle fingers stroking over Mark's naked body. He relaxed under the familiar touch. He'd been restrained many times before, but this equipment was new and Mark wasn't sure how he felt about the absolute helplessness it imposed on him, forced into a tight kneel with his knees spread and his arse raised up.

Tension of a different kind began to build as slick fingers danced over his exposed hole, teasing until he groaned out a plea and then slowly, efficiently, those fingers eased him open, readying his body and his psyche for what was to come.

Finally, his Master swept a soft towel over him, wiping away any trace of sweat, leaving him pristine and prepared for his visitor. Or so he thought, until Jason leaned in close to murmur directly into his ear.

"This will be the last time we play for a while, boy, because this is going to push you and push you hard. You think you're helpless now, trapped in steel with your arse wide open? In another minute, you're also gonna be wearing your hood; everything but your pretty mouth will be covered."

One long finger pressed against his lips and Mark sucked reflexively, a hard shudder going through him at the next words.

"You won't be able to tell what's coming, and you won't be able to stop it when it does. You never have sight, but you won't have sound, either; touch is the only sense that's going to mean anything and this visitor is going to overwhelm you."

Mark whimpered when the finger withdrew to paint wet lines on his erection, cock already full and aching from the filthy images being urged into his mind, skin awakening to searing sensitivity at the dark promises. That teasing hand closed around him and stroked, oh so lightly, barely felt except for the rougher spots on the fingertips and palm that taunted him as his hips tried to help, tried to thrust, but were capable only of a little squirming and shaking in place. When he was thoroughly revved, moans falling heedlessly from an open mouth, the towel passed over his form again and then the scent of leather engulfed him as the opening of the hood pressed against his skull.

It was no secret that he hated the hood and his body locked when it shut out his already limited vision and Jason pulled it back from his ear, whispering, "What's your safeword, Mark?"

"Red." The answer fell out immediately, and his readiness was praised with several sweet kisses.

"Remember it and remember that I'll be here the whole time, watching to make sure you're okay. Right in the corner of the room."

Mark nodded, calming some but clearly not enough for his Master. Fingers pressed inside him insistently, pleasure cascading through him, and the voice at his ear became rough and dirty, spinning him back out into space.

"You can get the album for £7.19 online now, did you know that? Do you know what else went for £7.19? This, boy. This pretty little arse that my hand is fucking right now."

Air sobbed out of him in shocked disbelief, twisting into needy moans at the clinking sound of what could only be coins, dropped onto the faux wood surface of the bedside table.

"That's right, Mark. It's a one time special deal for a special person and tonight you're not just a slut, you're a bona fide whore. And you'll do whatever it is you're being paid to do."

The hood came down, shutting out everything when it was pulled tight and fastened beneath his chin. He licked the edges around his mouth, tasting the leather as his brain simply quit; thoughts of anything but the arousal singing through him had been destroyed by the muttered words and the undiminishing echo of the sound of money. His body pulsed in awareness, brought already to the edge of need.

Too far gone from his Master's thorough preparation to be anything but ready to be fucked, used, abused and discarded for less than ten pounds – and too shamefully aroused by it all to even consider safewording – Mark waited, anticipating the unpredictable, wanting it with a keen desperation that kept him poised for anything, from whomever it was that Jason deemed special enough to degrade him so completely. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark spasmed around the rough intrusion as a wickedly long dildo was shoved into him, a wail emerging through the breathing hole in the sensory deprivation hood. Gary's cock twitched viciously as the second thrust had motion-restricted hips straining to meet it, glistening skin stretched obscenely wide around the punishing girth in the middle of the smooth arse cheeks slapped to a red glow.

"Fuck, I need you," Gary whispered. Mark, of course, didn't hear him but Jason did, and Gary looked over as the taller man reappeared at his side with an expression of deep affection, handing him a candle and a lighter.

Gary rammed the dildo in as hard as he could, gripped that rounded flesh and encouraged Mark to squeeze tightly around the object invading his body. Lust sizzled in his blood at the first reedy, desperate, "Please"; the word barely recognisable. Gary nodded at Jason without moving his hands.

"You do the honours."

They both watched as the wick flared to life, burning clean above the unscented, low melting temperature wax. Jason's hand had already crept into his jeans by the time he resumed his vantage point and Gary dropped down to briefly suck and bite at Mark's neck as a reward for that incoherent plea, a shudder running through him at the gasping whines his tongue evoked. Then he stood, taking in the sight of the beautiful, vulnerable man laid out before him as he watched the wax soften and finally begin to liquefy.

When the first drop landed on his back, bent into bound submission, and Mark shimmied beneath it as he hissed in pained ecstasy, Gary grasped the dildo and resumed thrusting, fucking that tight hole at a furious pace. Black wax continued to splash in burning droplets all over helplessly bare skin until Mark began screaming, begging for release.

Gary blew out the candle and tugged the toy free with a wet pop, drizzling the remaining melted wax directly over the flaming skin of Mark's arse. He set them down carefully next to the coins on the bedside table, and rolled on a condom with swift hands. Pausing for a moment, he proceeded to peel off the already hardened wax he had just poured and give Mark several more slaps, as hard as his palms could stand it, until the heat coming off the boy's abused skin might have been even hotter than the candle had been and his screams had disintegrated into wordless cries of need, and then Gary snapped his hips and sank home, setting a brutal pace.

Mark accommodated him easily, contracting tight around him in relieved pleasure and as Gary neared the edge, fucking this gloriously filthy creature who had allowed himself to be restrained and used so thoroughly, he reached down and squeezed Mark's balls in as clear a non-verbal warning as he could give before clamping his fingers around a long-neglected erection and jerking hard. The pitch of the wailing assaulting his ears rose dramatically as the highly over-stimulated body beneath him shuddered, his rippling contractions bringing Gary to his own orgasm. A few more thrusts and he was done, hanging his head over the wax-spattered back for a couple of minutes while they both struggled for breath.

He pulled out slowly, discarding the condom and gently peeling off the remaining wax as Jason came over to unlock the padlocks holding Mark immobile. Two sets of hands eased the sweaty, shaking man flat on the mattress, leather hood still encasing his head. His breathing remained laboured for the few minutes it took Gary to gather his stuff and get dressed while Jason sat beside the drained form, stroking his pale shoulders.

Gary stepped to the bedside and gave Mark's beautifully reddened arse a delicate pat. In thanks, he supposed, for welcoming him with such eager abandon. His chest ached dully at the thought of leaving immediately, and he didn't quite know how to deal with that. He hadn't even spoken to Mark...hell, Mark didn't even know that it was Gary who'd just had his way with him. He gave Mark's thigh another pat, a little stroke, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't even thank him for his utter openness due to the precaution of the hood. All he could do was go.

Gary didn't look at Jason as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder, merely waved and turned towards the door. He'd taken all of three steps when Mark's roughened voice sounded behind him.

"Gary? Don't go, _please_."

He whipped his head around, finding an equally startled Jason, who shrugged and began to unfasten the hood as Gary approached the bed, heart in his throat.

Sweat matted curls to a sheened face as Mark's last restraint was removed and he shifted onto his side, stretching luxuriously before turning warm eyes to the man who'd just fucked him.

"You're as bad as Jay, thinking I really wouldn't know you by touch and smell. Seriously, you guys," he snorted in amusement. He extended a hand, and Gary took it, following the tug to sit on the bed. Mark immediately used the leverage to nestle his head in Gary's lap, facing up with a smile. Gary's newly freed hand automatically petted the damp hair and his breath caught as Mark nuzzled into the caress. God, he was so trusting; still displayed such simple honesty. Gary didn't know how it was possible for such a sweet, loving personality to co-exist peacefully with such dark, intense needs, but they did co-exist and the package they came in was beautiful.

The two older men exchanged glances, before Gary put forth, "You okay then, Marko, not too sore?" Jason's somewhat bemused smile at his question told him that it was okay to ask it – that it was okay to be here.

A throaty laugh answered him. "Mmm... it was so fucking good." Mark glanced at the pile of coins on the bedside table and came back to meet Gary's eyes with a fresh understanding of how and why they'd gotten there. A hint of desire shaded that comprehension and it led Gary to realise that even in this, it hadn't been primarily about him – or Jason. Jason had known somehow that his boy would be aroused by having been paid for, and Gary was possibly the only safe choice to play out that fantasy.

Mark tilted his face up appealingly. "Kiss me?"

At Jason's nod, Gary bent and touched his mouth to Mark's, his tongue licking past parting lips to explore the older man's mouth. Mark purred into the kiss, the contented sound went a long way towards assuaging any remaining doubts about having pushed too far.

When Gary finally straightened, Mark turned his head to look at Jason as he stretched a hand out to clasp his fingers. Gary couldn't see what those vibrant eyes were saying, but he knew them for a potent force when Mark wanted something.

"Mark." Jason's voice held more than a hint of questioning yet it was a statement nonetheless, just not one that Gary understood. Nor did he quite get the soft reply of, "Master."

The tone of Mark's voice, though – that he got. Mostly. It revealed a complicated tangle of things: promised obedience; entreaty; reassurance; all aimed at whatever might be said next. Whatever his eyes had said first.

Abruptly Gary found himself alone on the bed with a lapful of Mark as Jason rose, returning with a bowl of water that he placed beside the money on the bedside table, a soft washcloth floating on its presumably warm surface. He also carried a bottle of aloe lotion which he pressed into the Gary's hand.

Not a little confused, Gary looked from the lotion to Jason just in time for the taller man to lean down and kiss him as tenderly as he had just kissed Mark.

When Jason withdrew, Gary looked down at the brilliant grin gracing the lips of the boy on the bed, his happiness radiating into the smiles his band mates wore. Idly, Gary appreciated the irony that the naked submissive was the one calling all the shots but the feel of the hand tightening at the back of his neck and the bare arms snaking around his waist acknowledged the realisation as truth and then dismissed it as irrelevant in the face of the steady glow that grew inside him.

Two pairs of eyes sparkled in his direction as Jason kissed him for the second time and spoke for both of them. "Welcome, Gary."


End file.
